Houston Alexander vs. Virgil Zwicker 1
The first round began. Alexander dropped him with a right and pounced to guard, landed a left. He landed a few more. He passed to half-guard. Zwicker trying to stand. Alexander landing lefts under, tripped him back down to half-guard with 4:00. Kneed the body. A right under, another. More to the body. More to the body, really ripping them to the ribs. More. Kneed the body as Zwicker stood, kneed again, they clinched. Alexander got a trip to guard. Landed a right. 3:00. A left. A right. A left. Zwicker landing left palm strikes from the bottom. Slapping the ears. Alexander covering the mouth with both gloves. 2:00. Body head with lefts. "Hold him!" Zwicker trying to tie Alexander up. Ref wants work. Alexander trying left shoulder strikes, he landed a headbutt I believe, the ref stood them up. Zwicker said he needed a second. "You headbutted him very clearly." Got a final warning for it. The ref helped Zwicker adjust the back of his shorts lol, they continued touching gloves. 1:00. Alexander landed a counter right. And a left to the bdoy, kneed the body, nice exchange, they clinched. They broke. 35. 15. Zwicker landed a right uppercut. And a leg kick, ate a counter right. R1 ends, 10-9 Alexander. R2 began. Alexander landed a counter left. Zwicker jabbing ineffectually. Zwicker landed a counter left, anda te a left, landed a right. Landed another counter right and a left, kneed the body, 4:00. Zwicker reacted to a single leg feint sprawling onto his face lol. Alexander slowing down or just becoming cautious. "He's fading, come on! Work that jab!" 3:00 as they clinched, Alexander kneed the body, they broke. "Come on Houston!" Alexander lands a left to the body. And another. Zwicker landed a hard straight right. Alexander smiled. Swelling around Alexander's left eye. Alexander got a trip to half-guard. 2:00. Two lefts. Body head with more. Zwicker trying to stand, breathing openmouthed though. Heavy breathing. He might be gassed. Alexander kneed the body. Both men are tired. 1:00. Alexander landed a left elbow. Ref wants work. 35. Alexander landed two or three lefts. Zwicker ear slapped some more, tried a sweep, managed tos tand to the clinch, broke kneeing the head, ate a left. Zwicker tackled Alexander to the ground in guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Zwicker IMO but close. Sloppy fight lmao. R3 began and they hugged. Alexander landed a jab. Jimmy agreed with me on R2. Zwicker tried a spinning backfist, Alexander got a trip to half-guard. Damn. Two rights to the body, a few more. Body-head with a few more. Zwicker regained guard. 4:00. Alexander landed another BLATANT headbutt, ref called time. Wow come the fuck on. Crowd booed. Zwicker was pissed, cussing. Zwicker said he wanted a second to recover. The ref told Alexander he'd deduct a point when Zwicker was ready. Zwicker said he was ready. The ref took the point. Crowd booed. He said if Alexander did it again, there'd be a DQ. They continued. Zwicker landed a right, ate a left and a right to the body. Alexander showing urgency, ate a jab, landed a left to the body. They both landed a jab at the same time. Alexander landed a counter right, jab, right to the body, ate a big counter right elbow and another. Zwicker landed a right, stuffed a trip, they clinched. Zwicker kneed the leg, crowd chanting Houston. Alexander got a sloppy trip to half-guard. 3:00. Kneed the body. A right hand. Rights to body. Ear slaps from Zwicker. Two right elbows from him. He landed two or three left elbows, two more. Another. A right elbow from Zwicker. Alexander landed a right. 2:00 as Zwicker tried to stand, landed a right elbow, ate a right hand. Zwicker landed a left elbow, ate a right hand, landed five right elbows. Half-guard here. Alexander landed a right hand. And a left. Another. Alexander landed a right. Rights to the body. Crowd chanting Houston. 1:00. Zwicker landing lefts from the bottom, ate a right. He tried another sweep, couldn't do it, very tired. 35. Body-head with rights from Houston. And a left. Alexander landed a right. 15. Alexander's literally fighting for a draw here. Zwicker landing lefts from the bottom. Thinking it'll be a majority draw. I score it 28-28 draw. They hugged. 29-28... for Alexander, lol.. 28-28 twice for majority draw.